Kertas Kosong
by Hakko Yuki
Summary: kertas yang kosong mulai di isi. Tulisan-tulisan yang telah terukir dengan tinta sudah tidak dapat dihapus. Karena itu, bisakah kau menebak apa yang salah? #Chap3UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Ibu dan Ayah

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki

Warning : typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

Summary :

kertas yang kosong mulai di isi. Tulisan-tulisan yang telah terukir dengan tinta sudah tidak dapat dihapus. Karena itu, bisakah kau menebak apa yang salah?

* * *

Badai salju masih mengamuk di luar rumah. Kami bertiga berdesak-desakkan di dalam sebuah selimut. Angin dingin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa salju tipis. Makin lama, rambut teal kami terdapat putih-putih. Karpet yang kami duduki membantu menghangatkan badan kami, walaupun hanya sedikit. Kedua wajah saudaraku terlihat pucat.

"Uhm! Bagaimana... kalau masing-masing dari kita menyebutkan 1 permohonan kita?" Kakak kami berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Maksudmu.. 1 orang hanya bisa menyebutkan 1 permohonan?" Si bungsu menunduk.

"Baik, aku setuju. Jadi, dimulai dari yang tertua atau yang termuda?" Aku meniup tanganku.

"Yang termuda! Kalau begitu, aku dulu!" Si bungsu menutup matanya. "Aku harap, kedua orang tua kita pulang ke rumah.."

Kami terdiam. Kedua orang tua kami memang belum pulang dari suatu perjalanan. Sudah sebulan orang tua kami tidak pulang ke rumah. Banyak yang bilang kalau prang tua kami sudah meninggal akibat kapal yang ditumpanginya karam karena badai. Mm... badai lagi, ya? Meskipun begitu, kami masih berharap mereka pulang ke rumah. Kami rindu masakan buatan Ibu dan kami rindu pelukan Ayah.

Sekarang giliranku. Aku menutup mataku. "Aku harap, seluruh kebutuhan kami terpenuhi."

Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada, kehidupan kami terasa kacau. Bahkan, sekarang... makan itu susah.

"Aku harap kami hidup bahagia.."

"Dan... aku berharap dapat hidup lebih lama..."

Di dalam rumah itu, kami bertiga menangis. Badai masih mengamuk dengan liar di luar. Entah kapan badai ini akan reda...

* * *

A.N : ada yang aneh di cerita ini. Ada yang tau? Kalau ada, 'selamat! Anda mandapatkan piring cantik!' #bercanda. Gampang, kok!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Burung Besi

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki

Warning : typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

Summary :

kertas yang kosong mulai di isi. Tulisan-tulisan yang telah terukir dengan tinta sudah tidak dapat dihapus. Karena itu, bisakah kau menebak apa yang salah?

* * *

Suara desing burung besi menusuk kedua inderaku. Aku menutup kedua bola mataku. Paru-paruku semakin cepat memompa udara. Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging pada bibirku. Tanganku terus menyeret koper yang terus berderit.Ah! Sudah lama aku ingin mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar keluar negeri! Sekarang, lihatlah! Aku telah mendaparkan kesempatan emas itu!

Aku memandang para burung besi yang berjejer rapi. Hmm.. sebenarnya aku hanya menggantikan kakakku, sih.. soalnya, sehari sebelum keberangkatan, beliau terjatuh saat sedang mendaki gunung. Sungguh malang nasibnya, kaki kiri beliau patahbdan kepalanya mengalami pendarah hebat. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, peristiwa itu terjadi pada tanggal 12 september.

Kakiku setengah berlari memasuki bandara yang penuh sesak. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini?! Aku senang sekali! Aku akan pergi ke jepang? Seperti mimpi. Saking senangnya, aku merasa aku akan meledak! Aku tersenyum pada setiap orang yang memandangku. Telapak tanganku terus memeluk sebuah paspor yang kubuat pada tanggal 8 september.

Diantara desak penumpang, bibirku tersenyum puas..


	3. Chapter 3

**19 September 20XX**

Suasana mendadak remang-remang. Suara sang pembawa berita terdengar mencicit seperti tikus yang ketakutan.

 _"Pemirsa, saya mendapat kabar dari salah seorang wartawan bahwa gunung merah kembali memuntahkan cairan panas, atau yang biasa disebut dengan lava. Akibatnya, semua pengunjung di sana tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan."_

Sunyi. Sang rembulan malam mulai menduduki singgasananya.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Pintu**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki

Warning : typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

Summary :

kertas yang kosong mulai di isi. Tulisan-tulisan yang telah terukir dengan tinta sudah tidak dapat dihapus. Karena itu, bisakah kau menebak apa yang salah?

* * *

 **21 September 20XX**

Rintik-rintik hujan masih beradu dengan atap. Suhu udara menurun secara perlahan. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Udara putih mengepul dari mulutku. Tanganku membenarkan syal di leher. Ah... ruangan kos ini semakin lama terasa seperti kutub, dan aku beruang kutubnya yang sekarat karena kedinginan. Bercanda. Aku tidak segendut beruang itu, hanya perumpamaan.

Ngomong-omong, teman satu kosku itu belum sampai juga di sini. Padahal ia sudah berjanji bakal pulang hari ini dari perjalanannya dari gunung merah lima hari yang lalu. Puh. Tetapi, mana anak itu? Lama sekali... Padahal pagi-pagi seperti ini bagus untuk olahraga. Tetapi malah hujan. Membosankan.

Aku mengaduk secangkir kopi di atas meja. Wangi semerbak khas kopi langsung memenuhi rongga paru-paru. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka wangi kopinya daripada cairan kopinya. Tetapi, kalau teman satu kosku itu tahu aku tidak menghabiskan kopi yang telah kuseduh, maka bersiap-siaplah dibantai habis-habisan olehnya. Dia sangat menghargai makanan dan minuman. Sampai-sampai ia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menyia-nyiakan makanan.

Teman satu kosku itu sangat suka mendaki. Entah sudah berapa kali ia meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam ruangan kos yang suram ini hanya untuk pergi mendaki. Benar-benar pendaki sejati.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang berirama terdengar dari pintu depan. Sudut mataku hanya memandangnya malas. "Siapa?"

"Aku Iroha! Ayo cepat buka pintunya, Akiko! Bukalah sebelum aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini!"

Wah, sepertinya teman satu kosku itu sudah pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya.

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oh, benarkah? Tolong hancurkan pintu itu, Iroha."

"Ayolah! Buka pintunyaa! Aku kehujanan, nih..." nada suaranya terdengar gemas.

"Lalu?" Aku menimpali. Iroha mendengus pelan. Mulutnya bergerutu. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup menggodanya.

CKLEK!

"Cepat, keringkan badanmu. Jangan sampai kau mengotori lantai yang sudah kubersihkan ini."

Iroha memandangku dengan wajah kusut. "Oke, oke."

"Makanya, jangan sering membuat orang lain menunggu." Bibirku tersenyum menahan tawa. Iroha mendelik kearahku.


End file.
